


everyone is stupid and they know it.

by DeadlyZanderKun, ElectricalLilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers group chat, Avengers highschool au, Bc why tf not, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, also clints deaf, civil war is just sibling rivalry gone wrong lol, everyones gay, im stupid so ill add other tags as chapters are posted, ppl see peter p and adopt him on the spot, steve and tony are adoptive brothers plz dont ship them, this is going to be our death, this is partially co-written with my friend zander so if updates are late blame him, vision is thors cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyZanderKun/pseuds/DeadlyZanderKun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricalLilly/pseuds/ElectricalLilly
Summary: everyone is really fuckin stupid and its a highschool au.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley keener/Peter Parker/Pietro Maximoff, Hela (Marvel)/Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, T’challa/m’baku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	everyone is stupid and they know it.

**Author's Note:**

> im warning you this is gonna be bad

so i finally made the book and im gonna write and post the first chap soon i swear like probs tomorrow so yea  
I am really bad at writing so its gonna start as a chatfic so be warned

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even started the first chapter and i already know its gonna be bad


End file.
